The Purest Darkness
by Eon Penumbra
Summary: What if Ichigo had died that night when Byakuya and Renji took Rukia back to the Soul Society? This is the story of those events. IchiRuki, GrimmNel, maybe some HaliUlqui. Rating subject to change.


Hello, all who are Bleach fans. I've decided to finally act on this idea that has been playing around in my head, and create my first Bleach Fanfic. I'm not sure if this is a concept that has been explored before, but what if Ichigo had died that night when Byakuya and Renji took Rukia back to the Soul Society? Well, you're about to find out.

Plagiarism Disclaimer: If anyone has expounded upon this concept before, I did not copy you. Any comments that state such a thing will earn you an immediate report. If you want to comment on the similarity of the fics, or talk to me about it over PM, I'm fine with that. But if you post something saying that I copied you and my story should be closed as a review, they I will report you instead. That's just rude. Conversely, if I find somebody copying my fic, and not just the idea, they can expect to have their ass reported in a heartbeat.

Copyright Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, any of its characters, or any of the ideas presented in it. Anyone who believes anything to the contrary is obviously a fanboy/girl that is high on Bleach, or laundry detergent. I'm not posting this again, think of it as a blanket statement.

* * *

**Prologue: Howl, Scream, Die, Live**

Ichigo knew he was dying.

He gasped in pain, staring up at the man whose leg he had grabbed, his torso burning from the wounds he had received from that same person. The Shinigami's cold, impassive brown eyes glared down at him with contempt and condescension. Despite all of the circumstances against him, Ichigo persisted in trying to fight him off. "Don't… talk behind my back… without me awake to hear it…" he growled brokenly, each sound from his throat sending another dagger of pain through his perforated abdomen.

The Shinigami let loose a hiss of annoyance before speaking. "Let go, boy," he said quietly, his voice carrying the promise of menace clearly to Ichigo's failing ears. He turned his eyes to the face of the man, taking in his appearance for what might be the last time. His black shihakushou fit him well, and he wore a pure white scarf around his neck. His hair was divided into several falling ridged by an ornamental hairpiece. The appearance made him look somewhat girly to Ichigo, but he reminded himself that the Shinigami wasn't the one lying on the ground with holes in is gut.

"Sorry, can't hear 'ya," he said, grinning painfully. "You might want to speak up."

"Is that so?" the man's voice came back harshly. "Then enjoy the sound of your arm being slashed off." His eyes glared down, killing ferocity blazing from his pupils. Ichigo braced himself, ready for it all to end.

Instead of a blade cleaving through his body, someone's foot smashed into his hand, forcing him to let go. He looked up in shock, not expecting to see the one who had kicked his hand off. "Rukia…" he breathed. Her head was down, her raven hair touching her aquamarine dress, as she spoke.

"Fool…" she snarled back, almost sounding like she was chocking. "You're just a human! How dare you lay your filthy hands on my brother's Shihakushou!" Her eyes snapped up, and her eyes smoldered with suppressed anger and sadness. "Know your place, kid!"

Ichigo felt like the scum of the earth. Her harsh words were dull blows at worst, but pain in her eyes was enough to tear his soul in half. She was suffering, because of _him._ "No…" he gagged, his tongue as wrenched up as his emotions. "Rukia, no…"

He pushed himself up off the ground, but something slammed into his back, crushing his body back into the ground again. "Are you deaf, asshole?" a rough, irate voice asked. Ichigo strained to turn his head, catching sight of his tormentor. He'd called himself Renji Abarai, and he was every bit as obnoxious as Ichigo himself was and more. His bright red hair was tied up in a ponytail, giving his head the appearance of a pineapple. Black tribal tattoos decorated his face, arms, and legs, disappearing into his shihakushou. "Just shut up and stop making things harder on her."

_GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! _Ichigo screamed in his mind, the volume of his own thoughts surprising him. _I'm so… helpless… worthless… useless…_

Rukia's harsh voice dragged him out the door of his pity party. "Nii-sama, there's no reason for you to waste energy finishing him off," she said quietly. "Leave him like this, and he's going to die anyway." She turned back to glance at him, sorrow and regret pooling in her sapphire eyes. "Let's go back to the Soul Society."

Rukia's brother nodded, removing his hand from the hilt of his Zanpaktou. "You're right. He won't survive the injuries Renji and I gave him." He nodded Renji, still seated on Ichigo's back, then proceeded to produce a set of antique wooden doors out of nowhere.

Renji hefted himself to his feet, nonchalantly strolling over to the doors, and flinging them open. Rukia's brother walked through first, then Renji followed after him. Rukia took one step into the doorway, then she stopped, and looked back. Their eyes met, and her lips moved lightly, but it was loud enough for Ichigo to hear what she said.

"_I'm sorry."_

The doors slid shut, and Ichigo lost his mind. He released a blood curdling shriek, his heart, mind, and soul shredding themselves to pieces out of pure agony. His soul separated from his now useless konpaku, and he grabbed the chain connecting them. He knew what would happen if that chain was broken, but he didn't care anymore. With an almighty howl of rage, he wrenched it free from the base that was bolted to his chest.

Immediately, the mouths of chain devoured him, drilling a hole in his chest. White matter spilled out of his eyes, ears, mouth, and nose, enveloping him and forming over his face. Memories began flashing through his mind, disappearing with little or no notice, never to be seen again. In his final moments as a human, Ichigo fixated on Rukia. _I __**will**__ save you,_ he promised himself, closing his eyes as the mask formed over his face. _Whatever I have to do._

When he next opened his eyes, the man named Ichigo Kurosaki was not a man anymore.

* * *

Forgive me if my version of the events if a bit off, this is all from memory, up until the point where Rukia goes through the Dangai. Please read and review!


End file.
